


The Face Of A Clown

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sadness, putting up a front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch hides his hurt.





	The Face Of A Clown

It's hard for me to smile when I really feel like crying, yet I always manage to keep a grin on my face. Starsky won't know the pain that I feel, or the misery that I'm in. I've managed to fool everybody into thinking I'm happy for them, and maybe I will be, just not now. He's hurt me so badly, even thought he has no idea of what he's done. I plan to keep it that way.

You see, Starsky got married today, and I was his best man. Starsky never knew I was in love with him, and had been for a long time. When Starsk looked at me, he only saw his partner and best friend. I kept my mask in place at all times because I knew Stark would never want me the way I wanted him. I've got my pride, and I'll hide my tears until today is over because I can't let Starsk see the hurt behind the face of a clown........

END


End file.
